happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet 5: Titanic Forces -- Chapter 5: EMP
On the Titanic 2, Adult Mumble and the others finally made it to the observation deck, only to find- “Oh no, all the lifeboats are taken.” Gloria said, there were none, and to make things worse, they were stuck there, but there was still hope, a lifeboat was just outside in the water near to them. “Erik, can you get me some rope, a sheet of metal and a grappling hook?” “Sure, let me see...” Erik looked around to see if there was anything. Meanwhile on the Titanic 2100, Jack finally managed to get the Host's arms off of Andrew, they went up the stairs to find a slightly wider gap, Faye went through first, before Marvin, then Andrew, but the Host was right behind Jack. “Information override: You will tell me the point of origin of your command structure!” Jack shouted, to which the Host said: “Information: Deck 31.” before going back to repeating the words “Kill”. By then Jack had enough time to get through the gap. And just in the nick of time too, as the Host was going through the gap, a steel girder went straight through the Host's head. Jack quickly went to another communications board. “Mid shipman Frame, check to see if your safe too.” To which Frame turned to see a group of Host coming to ward him. Quickly, he sealed the door just as they were mere centimetres form getting in. “Okay, I sealed the door.” “But why would they be programmed to kill?” “That's not the only problem Jack, I had to use a maximum deadlock on the door, which means, no one can get into the bridge. I'm sealed off. Even if you can fix the Titanic you can't get to the bridge-” “Yeah alright, fine one problem at a time, what is on Deck 31?” Jack asked, after a few seconds, the radar showed up on the board, followed by Frame. “Um, that's just the Host storage room, there's nothing in there.” Frame said, concerned about the situation, Jack zoomed in on the deck and noticed a black part of the blue radar. “What about that black panel next to it? There's nothing, no power, no heat, no light. Nothing.” “I've never seen it before...” “It's so shielded the scanners can't get through it.” “I'll try intensifying the scanners, see if there's anything in there.” “Let me know if you see anything, and keep the engines running.” Jack advised as he went back to the group, just as the laptop turned on revealing Adult Mumble. “So, how's that special trip of yours going?” “Oh not too bad, we're just trying to get to the bridge and stop the Titanic from falling and destroying all life on Earth.” Mumble said sarcastically. “Yeah, we're on one of the funnels waiting for Erik to come back and trying to survive a wave that should be coming shortly.” Adult Mumble said, both of their trips had indeed been more adventurous than they originally planned. “You should really make-” Adult Mumble started, but then the Adult Mumble started staticing out, until there was only static. Jack then noticed the power core of the now broken Host, after tampering with it for a couple of seconds he figured he got it sorted. “Right, we got our weapon, now lets get going.” They went through many rooms, the new device was an EMP, it could disable the Host with in 10 meters, but it needed to charge for one minute. They soon made their way to one of the biggest rooms in the ship, with the nuclear storm drives at the very bottom, the room was more like a chimney, meaning that they were below the first funnel. And across the chimney was a weak bridge. Marvin started to walk across, when the ship shook and a part of the bridge gave way, unfortunately, Marvin was on that part that gave away. “No!” Faye shouted as she watched her husband go down into the engines. “Kill.” The host were now getting closer, Jack immediately closed the door just as they were around the corner. Mumble was the first to cross the bridge, and he made it to the other side, when all of a sudden the Host started banging on the door, creating massive dents that would break the door any moment. Jack called the others to start walking along the bridge. Jack being second to last as Faye insisted on walking on the bridge last. The door was now battered and looked as if it could be opened with the touch of a leaf, just as Mumble and the gang were halfway across the bridge, the banging suddenly stopped, leaving the flames and the panting as the only noise. “They've stopped.” Andrew called out, for Mumble to respond. “Go away?” He suggested, Jack was still unconvinced. “But why would they give up? Where have they gone? Where are the Host?” Suddenly the Laptop turned back on, revealing Adult Mumble. “I'm afraid to inform you lot in this situation, but it's of tradition that angels, have wings!” Adult Mumble said, before staticing out again. Everyone looked up to see a group of 5 Hosts. “Information: Kill.” One of them said as they slowly raised their halos off their heads. “ARM YOURSELF!” Jack shouted as they each got some form of rod to deflect the halos. And just in time, Andrew got his just as one was about to hit him, before he deflected it. Soon the place became a boomerang gallery, as each halo kept coming back. It was getting much harder for them to deflect them. Eventually Jack found his EMP and pressed the button, releasing an enormous blue light, causing all of the Host to shut down and fall. All but one fell into the Nuclear storm drive. One landed on the bridge between Jack and Faye. And it was already starting to reboot. Previous Chapter - Next Chapter Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions